dd_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven ruin
Room descriptions... : Grimlock Stats: Pg. 175 Monster Manual : Mimic Stats: Pg. 220 Monster Manual '''Outside - '''A door cut into the cliff face, with stone archway carved around it elegantly. Several pillars with the remains of arches stand outside, and the floor is partially paved with large stone slabs. All of it overgrown with moss, and as you approach the black entrance, a frigid breeze blows out to greet you. A breeze that smells simply of staleness and stagnant water. It's pitch-black inside. '''Room 1 - '''A long corridor stretches out before you, the ceiling supported by stone pillars at intervals in the center, running the length of the room. Debris covers the floor, and moss and other plant life creeps across the walls. At the far end of the room you can see a dark archway, presumably leading into the next room. As you move through this room you catch the scent of something absolutely foul... *as the party pass through here, the person with the highest passive perception spots a pile of various disgusting things...what looks like animal viscera rotting in a heap of dung. It's what's causing the foul smell. **This has been constructed. Something placed this here deliberately. **The animal viscera is undiscernible, though the dung almost seems like an ogre or a troll's...you don't know ogres nor trolls to build things like this though. '''Room 2 - '''The hallway opens out in a vast room. You are elevated on a kind of stone balcony with stairs leading down to your left and right. As you peer over the edge of the elegantly carved rock wall that stands to about your waist, you see a large pool of stagnant water...from above, several small waterfalls are trickling through the ceiling which has roots visible growing through. The pool is of indiscernible depth. The most noticeable thing about the way the air is in this room is that it feels stale...like nobody has breathed it in centuries. Clusters and patches of mushrooms grow around the corbers of the room, and as you trace the walls with your eyes you see two more stone archways - one to the left of the room and the other to the right...though the right path seems to be sealed with a stone door. *A DC 10 investigation/perception, or anyone with a passive perception of 15 or higher will spot something glinting on the ceiling...some kind of tiny object elevated above the room perhaps 80ft above the centre of the pool of water, dangling on a root. this is a key to the right door. '''Right Passage - '''This door is sealed over with what looks like sheer stone, with a tiny keyhole in the centre. (Party require a key to enter.) The door makes a loud cracking sound as a split appears in the centre, and then slowly grinds open by some mechanism. It reveals a small room with a corridor leading to your left off of it. In the centre of the room there is a solitary reinforced wooden chest, banded with slightly rusted metal...it's dusty and draped with cobwebs. *The chest is a mimic...I'm riding on the hope that nobody will figure it out and get nommed. Inside, it has 1 vial of Humanus Oil. This oil adds 1d10 damage to all attack rolls for an hour. Each vial has 2 uses, and can be used on 2 weapons. The passage leads north, before opening into another chamber that's partially caved in. There's a hole in the wall to the left that drops into the next room just a few feet. '''Left Passage - '''a small room with a corridor leading to your right off of it. The corridor ahead is sloped downward and flooded with water that reaches up the ceiling by about the midway point. *Party must swim through here. It's 10ft deep, touches the ceiling and the corridor is 20ft long. Eventually it curves back upwards and leads into an open room to the north. This room is cold...the closer you get to the centre of the dungeon, the colder it gets. There's a door to the right. '''Room 3 - '''This room is full of the viscera and dung you saw before. It reeks of rot and...well, shit. It stinks horribly, and the stench is overpowering.